Pada suatu siang
by emerald crisis
Summary: Setelah siang berlalu maka malampun datang. Malam itu taoris menghabiskan waktunya dengan berendam sambil melepas kepenatan mereka. Inspirasi dari mana-mana, dari fanart, dari moment2 mereka dll.
1. Chapter 1

Cast: taoris

Summary: pada suatu siang…

Pada suatu siang, tao, "ge, bangun ge". Kris, "apa beb? gege selalu 'bangun' untukmu kok", sambil peluk guling dan mata merem. Gege nyebelin, itu pikir tao dalam hati. Ayolah semua shiper pasti tau apa yang dimaksud bangun oleh kris, dan tao juga sudah tidak polos-polos amat. Dia kan sudah melewati malam pertamanya beberapa bulan yg lalu. Akhirnya karena tidak bias membangunkan kris dengan cara biasa, maka tao pun 'menjerit' dengan suara yg errrrr, gegehhh, ahhh tao sampai, hah hah. Cepat ge, tao sudah nggk kuat ah ahh. Dan hasilnya, grekk, kris langsung bangun dan menarik tao ke kasur, membantingnya dan selanjutnya hanya ah uh oh saja yang terdengar.

End.

Selamat siang, saya reader baru yang sedang belajar menjadi author. Maaf jika gaya penulisan aneh dan kurang memuaskan. Review please, mau mengkritik boleh, mau ngebash saya juga boleh, tapi pakai bahasa yg sopan ya. Thanks ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Pada suatu malam

Cast: taoris / kristao

Summary:

Malam itu taoris menghabiskan waktunya dengan berendam sambil melepas kepenatan mereka. Inspirasi dari mana-mana, dari fanart, dari moment2 mereka dll.

Inspirasi dari mana-mana, dari fanart, dari moment2 mereka dll. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan fic lain itu tidak disengaja. Keep calm and ship taoris OK?

Malam itu pukul 18.00 tepat waktu bagian china (author nggk ngerti apa nama penunjuk waktu di china) Kris pulang dari kantornya di daerah Shanghai. Biasanya kris pulang pukul 17.00 tapi krn tadi pekerjaannya lumayan menumpuk maka ia jadi telat 1 jam untuk pulang ke apartementnya. Jalanan cukup lenggang, karena bukan jam sibuk tentunya hingga kris mengendarai mobil lamborgininya dengan agak santai namun namanya lamborgini ya santainya itu minimal seperti orang ngebut di sirkuit lah haha.

Saat sampai di apartement ia langsung disambut tao yg sedang menata makan malam di meja makan. "Eh, gege sudah pulang? Kupikir gege akan lembur sampai malam", ucap tao sambil mondar-mandir menata makan malam. Siang tadi kris sudah mengatakan pada tao kalau ia akan pulang terlambat, jadi tao mengiranya kris akan pulang saat larut malam. "Iya, tadi gege mengerjakan laporan seperti balapan di sirkuit beb jadi cepat selesai", kris mengatakannya sambil menghampiri tao yg saat itu ada di dekat meja. Setelah mendapatkan tao dalam jangkauan tangannya (ingat tangan kris itu panjang ya, tingginya aja 186 cm, entah dulu mamanya kris ngidam apa sampai punya anak setinggi ini, atau emang dari sananya ya? ^^) ia langsung memeluk dan mencium sekilas pipi kiri tao. Melihat jejeran makanan yg ditata apik oleh tao, kris agaknya cukup berselera makan untuk saat ini. Tao yg melihat arah mata kris melihat tempura jadi tersenyum kecil, ia ingat dulu kris bilang "it's not my style" (shiper ingat kata-kata ini? Sampai sekarang saya rasa ini jadi slogannya kris kalau dia bingung mau jawab apa ^^), tapi nyatanya setelah mencoba suatu makanan yg sebelumnya dia bilang it's not my style selanjutnya kris akan langsung membabat habis makanan tersebut. Sambil menyentuh tangan kris yg sedang memeluknya tao bertanya, "gege mau langsung makan, sudah siap kok makan malamnya?." Kris pun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya sambil membimbing tao untuk duduk di kursi dan makan malam mereka pun dimulai.

Setelah acara makan malam mereka kris masih setia duduk di kursi sambil memperhatikan tao yg sedang mencuci alat2 makan mereka. Tao yg menyadari bahwa sedari tadi kris terus memperhatikannyapun menoleh kebelakang, "ada apa ge? Ada yg salah sama tao? Kok gege belum mandi?". Kemudian kris hanya cengengesan saja, "nggk apa2 kok beb, tapi gege ingin mandi denganmu. Sudah lama kita nggk berendam bersama kan?." Tao yg mendengar itu hanya mengakat salah satu alisnya tanda ia bingung, "apa benar hanya berendam?", tao agaknya sangsi dengan permintaan kris. Kris yg tentu saja sudah terbiasa dengan ide-ide usil di otaknya hanya nyengir tampan, "hem, keliahatannya ide bagus kalau tidak hanya berendam, kau ingin melakukan yg lainnya tao-er?", niatnya kris hanya ingin berendam sambil mesra-mesraan dengan tao, tapi kalau ditawari lebih mana mungkin sih kris nolak?.

Selanjutnya mari kita intip sedikit percakapan mereka saat berendam? (reader pasti senyam-senyum bayangin ini itu pasti? (peace 'V')

Tao: "ge, kenapa kris ge suka sama tao?"

Kris: "ehm, semuanya?"

Tao: "Semuanya apa ge?" (kelihatannya tao agak bingung dengan pernyataan kris)

Kris: "Gege suka sama semua yg ada padamu." Kris menampilkan senyum tulus saat mengatakannya.

Tao: "Benarkah ge?." Sambil nengok ke kris yang ada dibelakangnya, posisi mereka saat ini yaitu sama-sama selonjoran di bath-up, dengan tao di depan dan kris dibelakang.

Kris: "Tentu saja, apalagi pandaku ini semakin cantik dan sexy." Dan mulailah kris menunjukkan taringnya? (haha, apaan ini).

Kris mulai melukis indah di leher tao menggunakan mulutnya dan apa yang terjadi tentu saja tao mulai terbawa suasana. Mulai dari mengeluarkan suara-suara yang mampu membuat kris semakin jatuh ke dalam pelukkannya. Tao ingat, seringkali kris-lah yang 'aktif' dalam hubungan mereka. Akhirnya dengan agak mengeluarkan tenaganya tao menggeliat untuk melepas pelukan kris. Setelah terlepas, ia langsung membalikkan badannya hingga kini ia langsung berhadapan dengan kris yang memandanngnya dengan pandangan bertanya, "ada apa beb, kau sedang tidak ingin ya?". Tao langsung mendekati kris sambil mengeluarkan pandangan yang menggoda dan setelahnya berbisik di telinga kris, "kali ini biar aku saja ge". Apa hasilnya? Sudah tentu kris hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas dan berkata, "apapun untukmu beb".

Kris mulai menyamankan tubuhnya dengan bersandar di dinding bath-up yang ada di belakangnya. Tao sendiri mulai memposisikan dirinya dengan duduk pangkuan kris sambil membuat kissmark yang indah di leher kris. Mulai dari leher, kemudian turun ke dada, jilat, kecup, sesap, sampai terlihat beberapa warna merah keunguan di tubuh kris. Tangan kiri tao tetap setia memegang bahu kanan kris sedang tangan kanannya mulai mengelus 'adik' kris di bawah sana. Coba liat sebentar ekspresi kris pemirsah? Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menahan nikmat, apapun yang dilakukan tao ia sedang berusaha untuk menerimanya dengan baik. Ingatkan? Kali ini tao yang ingin menservisnya?.

Pada dasarnya mereka itu berendam tanpa busana, jadilah setelah tao sedikit mengelus-elus adik kris maka dengan segera adik kris bangkit. Setelah adik kris berdiri menjulang? Tao mulai meremas pelan hingga terdengar desisan kris yang cukup membuatnya paham bahwa kris sudah turn-on. Karena tidak tega membiarkan kris di ambang nafsunya maka tao mulai mengarahkan adik kris ke holenya dan, jlebb, akhirnya masuk juga adik kris di lubang tao. Mereka pun melakukannya dengan posisi uke on top sampai tao benar-benar lemas dan kelihatannya kris begitu bahagia. Ini pertama kalinya tao begitu agresif padanya.

Setelah sesi permainan mereka berakhir, kris langsung membantu membilas tubuh tao yang lemas dan membersihkan dirinya sendiri tentu saja. Kemudian mereka berdua tidur dengan damai setelahnya.

End.

Apa ini? Maaf kalau aneh ya, ini pertama kali saya buat nc. Memang kalau nulis saya suka buat tulisan yang agak lime tapi ya blurr gitu, kurang detail, karena saya piker pasti reader lebih pintar membayangkan ini itu. (nge-les saja ya, ini benar-benar karena memang factor kurang pengalaman kok, jadi belum bisa buat yang sangat detail pas bagian itu? ^^). Silakan kalau mau memberi kritik, saran, atau apapun itu yang penting pakai bahasa yang sopan ya?

Emerald crisis


End file.
